PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This project involves the purchase of a Thermo Fisher Sorvall Legend XT benchtop centrifuge to be used for FDA Vet-LIRN case investigations, proficiency testing, and other assigned work. Depending upon the specific analytical method, diagnostic samples are extracted with an organic solvent and then centrifuged to either separate particulates from the extract or separate organic and aqueous layers. A centrifuge of this type, with the ability to set both time and rotation speed, is critical in obtaining reliable test results. We are confident in our ability to continue to support Vet-LIRN with this equipment purchase due to our present qualifications and experience and a proven history of successful Vet-LIRN collaborations through both the infrastructure and method development grant programs.